


Fool Me Once

by bethanlillian



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanlillian/pseuds/bethanlillian
Summary: Three months ago Lola exited the villa, hopeful, smitten and £25'000 richer. It had been easy getting back to normal life, unsurprisingly becoming a social media icon had done wonders for her work with charity projects, not only did she have a steadier income enabling her to focus her time more on pro-bono projects, but the media attention meant she was really able to get the word out about the injustices of the world. Of course, a few other things had changed, including a rather 'bubbly' new flatmate, a new canine friend and 3 million new instagram followers. All of the trials and tribulations of the villa seemed so meaningless now, the infidelity of her partner all that time ago had only made them stronger, right?*this is an awful summary, the chapters are better I promise*
Relationships: Chelsea/Carl (Love Island), Lucas/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of an over-arching betrayal story post-villa between Lucas/MC. However, I had to encompass an aspect of the MC/Chelsea friendship, especially when describing possibly moving in with one another. I just think it's quite a cute chapter, there are hints to the betrayal but the point of this chapter is to focus on the relationship and personalities of two wonderful girls, and even touches on a romance between Carl & Chelsea. I hope you enjoy it, the second chapter is already written and is focused around Lucas/MC.
> 
> ***  
AHAHAHHA just realised I uploaded 'dulux colour chart' as DUREX ahahhahhahaha sorry, this is not a smutty one I promise

“Chels?” Lola called out, as she kicked the front door shut behind her, wrestling with the mass amount of shopping bags cradled in her arms. Within seconds, their puppy Bubbles bounded down the hall, his tiny stumpy legs flailing along the sanded wood floor. “Hey buddy, where’s Chelsea?” Of course, he just yapped in response licking at her ankles, his tail trembling with excitement.

Readjusting the bags in her arms, Lola began making her way down the hall, adorned with an abundance of inspirational quotes. She stopped to pause at her favourite one reading ‘let the party be-gin’ in sparkly pink cursive and smiled. Turning into the living she found Chelsea dressed in paint spattered overalls. She was halfway up a ladder, paintbrush in hand, headphones blaring. Lola surveyed the scene, the wall was covered in various shades of pink, it looked like a dulux colour chart. One of the paint cans had fallen on its side, a bright fuchsia puddle spilling out onto the plastic sheet. “Chelsea!” She yelled, louder this time, attempting to juggle the shopping whilst scooping up Bubbles just before he reached the paint spill.

“Huh, what?” Chelsea tuned around surprised, lowering the headphones from her ears and resting them around her neck. A large grin crept onto her face when she spotted Lola. “Oh! Hey babe! Did you pick up the bubbly?”

Lola could do nothing but chuckle, Chelsea truly was oblivious, but it was one of the many reasons she loved her. “I thought we decided on the colour scheme weeks ago?” Lola sighed releasing a squirming Bubbles into the hall and closing the door to the living room.

“I know but then I was, totally, like, just scrolling Instagram, and the cutest embroidered pillow popped up, and I had to buy it, but like, of course that meant the whole plan for the living room had to change. Trust me babe, I have a vision.” Chelsea’s eyes twinkled, turning back to face the wall behind her, smiling triumphantly.

“Okay, well can your vision involve being a teeny bit tidier? We nearly had tiny pink pug paw prints all over the wood floors we took weeks to decide on.” Lola stuck out her tongue to show her best friend she was only teasing.

“Okay, but actually, how totally cute would that be?!” Chelsea stepped down from the ladder, abandoning her paintbrush. The two girls met in the middle of the room, greeting each other with their secret villa handshake. “Hey, did you see that Blake and Jakub were seen going into his flat last night, like, together!” Chelsea squealed picking up her phone.

“Oh?” was all the response Lola could muster, she was hardly interested in the newest episode of the ‘affairs of Blake’, there had been plenty, and Lola was sick to death of them. Chelsea quickly caught on to Lola’s forlorn attitude and clamped her hand over her mouth.

“Shit, sorry, aggh I can’t believe my big mouth sometimes. Sorry Lola, I completely forgot.”

“Don’t worry, I’m doing fine. I’ve got you, haven’t I?” She wrapped her arm around Chelsea’s petite frame and gave it a squeeze. “Now, you tidy up the fuchsia massacre in here, and I’ll get to putting away the shopping and put the bubbly on ice, deal?” Chelsea’s face instantly lit up.

“Defo!” She jumped to it, grabbing some rags to mop up the spilled paint.

“So, is Carl coming around tonight?” Lola smirked. Not even the press had caught wind of Chelsea and Carl’s relationship yet, it was quite miraculous really considering Chelsea’s complete inability to keep anything to herself. It would still be unknown to Lola had she not caught Carl sneaking out of their flat in the early hours of the morning.

****

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Lola called emerging from the dark kitchen. Carl spun on his heels, hair tousled, carrying his shoes.

“Lola! Hey… um, it’s- well you see-“he sighed, hanging his head. “There’s no point lying to you is there?”

“Nope.” Lola chirped, grinning from ear to ear. “Night Carl, get home safe.” She winked mischievously, opening the front door for him.

“N-night.” He went to leave, but turned back around to add “Hey, Lola? You won’t tell anyone about this right? I mean, you know how Hannah is and we only ended things recently…” Lola nodded, she did know what Hannah was like, she’d experienced her frosty attitude more times than she would have liked.

“Don’t worry Carl, it’s hush hush.” She raised her finger to her lips, “I’m happy for you guys, Chelsea’s been waiting for this for a long time.” It was true, Chelsea made her feelings for Carl when in the villa no secret. When Hannah picked him at the final recoupling, it was the one and only time Lola had ever seen Chelsea angry.

Carl headed down the corridor and into the lift, giving Lola a friendly smile, she closed the door behind him, chuckling to herself before returning to bed herself, plotting how to have a little fun with Chelsea regarding this news.

***

Chelsea responded cheerfully, “No, I’m going to go to his.” Lola waited for the penny to drop. Sure enough a few seconds later, Chelsea’s blonde head came bobbing around the living room door, shock plastered on her face. “Wait, no, I didn’t mean that, like, what, why would I go to Carl’s?” She tried to look innocent, but she was an awful liar.

“Maybe because the two of you are dating?” Lola asked calmly, complete poker face. Chelsea’s face on the other hand had turned as pink as the spilled paint.

“How do you know that?!” She demanded, pouting.

“Lottie saw it in her tea leaves.” Lola teased.

“Lottie knows too?!” Lola couldn’t contain herself anymore, she burst into fits of giggles. “I saw him sneaking out last night, naughty naughty.” Lola tutted, still grinning. “In all seriousness, I’m happy for you, and my lips are sealed, pinky promise.” Lola said, extending out her pinky. Chelsea locked her pinky in Lola’s grinning back.

“Agh! I’m so happy you know; you don’t know how hard it was keeping it from you!”

“Why didn’t you tell me? You know I would keep it a secret, especially from Hannah.” Lola grimaced at her name.

“I didn’t want to, you know, rub it in, what with everything that happened with Blake and-.“ Lola cut her off. “Thanks, hon, but I always want to celebrate you being happy, okay?” She pulled Chelsea into a tight embrace. “Now, you need to go get ready for your date.” Chelsea returned the embrace, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Thanks babe, you’re the best. Are you sure you’ll be alright alone, is anyone else free for you to go out with, like Lottie or Hope? Or I can always cancel, I’m sure Carl won’t mind!”

“I’ll be fine,” Lola smiled weakly, pulling two bottles of bubbly out of the shopping, “it’s Friday night, you should go out and have fun. I’ll put on some crap romantic comedy and cuddle up with Bubbles.” Chelsea wasn’t convinced, but she left to go and get ready all the same.

Lola poured two glasses of fizz and entered the bathroom, popping the glass over the top of the shower and handing it to Chelsea. “Delivery.” Lola chirped, giggling at Chelsea’s exclamation of glee. “Don’t use all of the conditioner!” Lola called, leaving Chelsea to her off key shower karaoke.

Pulling the dust sheet off the sofa, Lola flopped down onto it, rearranging the mountain of pillows in order to get comfortable. She began nursing her own glass exhaling deeply. For the first time that day she pulled out her phone, peeking at it cautiously as if it might explode. Sure enough, grainy shots of Blake and Jakub littered her social feed. She let out a groan of disgust throwing the phone down next to her, downing the remainder of her drink.

A few seconds later, the phone started to vibrate, causing her to jump. She rolled her eyes when she saw the caller ID, debating whether or not to answer, against her better judgement she hit the accept button. “Stop calling.” She growled, before ending the call – although deep down, she hoped he’d never stop calling. “I think I’m going to need more booze, what’s say you Bubbles?” He just cocked his head to the side, panting furiously. “Come on then, boy.”

Lola wasn’t surprised to find Chelsea already refilling her own glass, wrapped in her white plush dressing gown. “Hey babe! Ready for a top up?”

“Always.” Lola beamed extending out her empty glass.

“Does my makeup look alright? Like, it’s not too intense right? I thought I should go for a dark smoky eye but then I was like, no, Carl prefers it when I wear softer colours...” Chelsea continued to chatter on, without taking a breath. She didn’t even notice she was spilling fizz on the floor.

“You look stunning babe, Carl’s a lucky guy.” Lola interjected, pushing the neck of the bottle upwards. Chelsea squealed and enveloped Lola in a tight embrace.

“I’m so excited, you know, I never felt this way in the villa.” Lola took advantage of the fact her face was hidden from Chelsea, and she let it fall. She knew all too well the feeling Chelsea was describing, she'd felt it inside the villa and out of it; but a lot of good it had done her. 

“Go get him tiger.” Lola squeezed her back tightly, watching as Chelsea scurried off excitedly to get dressed. Before heading back to sulk on the sofa, Lola grabbed the bottle off the counter, taking a swig and taking it with her “What?” She asked Bubbles who was watching her from the corridor. “It’s more time efficient, don’t judge me.”

*** 

Two hours later, Chelsea finally emerged, dressed head to toe in blush pink. Lola imitated holding an imaginary camera. “Gorgeous! Who are you wearing? Give us a spin!” Chelsea giggled and quickly finished off her glass.

“Right I’m off, don’t wait up.” She winked, gave Bubbles a pet, planted a glossy kiss on Lola's cheek before teetering down the hall. “Love ya!” She yelled, closing the front door behind her.

“Love ya.”


	2. Shame On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbroken, Lola turns to her good friend: tequila. But what will happen when a late night gentleman caller turns up at her door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first time Lola and Lucas have seen each other since his betrayal. I really struggled to create a longer interaction between the two of them as I don't want Lola to just run back to him, but I hope I was able to convey my own conflict about what to do through her. It is mainly through Lola's POV but I prefer to write in the third person, so I'm also just trying to figure out how I like to write best.
> 
> Chapter includes a few curse words and alcohol use - smut free, but there will be mature chapters in the future

Lola had polished off both bottles of fizz and had thrown back two tequila shots. She hated this; she wasn’t this girl. She was the fun-loving girl, who pulled out tequila slammers to keep the party going, not to nurse a broken heart. “Bullshit” she muttered in response to the declaration of love playing out on the screen before her. She scrambled for the remote and switched the monitor off. Uneasily she rose to her feet, making her way over to the radio and pressing play. A loud beat blared through the speakers, she began to sway her body, reaching for the spirit bottle to take a large swig.

She suddenly broke into an enthusiastic dance, she looked ridiculous, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t remember the last time since she’d let her hair down. Ever since exiting the villa, she was so careful of her image, not wanting to give the press any reason to go after her. They had anyway, despite being the victim of the situation she was still very much on blast so what did it matter anymore.

She was called back to reality by a loud knocking at the door, followed by Bubbles’ loud yaps. “Ch…el..sea…?” She slurred, stumbling toward the door. “Why, can’t you evvver rememberer your keys?” She flung the door open and what she saw made her heart drop. It wasn’t Chelsea, it was Lucas. His powdered blue shirt was crease-free and tucked neatly into his slim fitting black trousers, his hair on the other hand was a complete mess and looked as if he has been running his hand through it. It only made him look sexier. She swallowed hard and smoothed out her hair, attempting to regain her composure. “Lucas.” She addressed him coldly.

Lucas didn’t know what to say, it had been two weeks since they’d seen each other. He could do nothing but stare in awe at her, soaking her image in as he suspected he wouldn’t have long before he kicked her out.

Bubbles went crazy at the sight of him. He began jumping up, barking, begging to be petted. Lucas crouched down and happily obliged, he loved the little guy. “Traitor.” Lola muttered down at her pet. Secretly she wanted to do the same, to throw herself at Lucas, to be held in his embrace once again – but that couldn’t happen. Instead she snapped at Bubbles to get down and go to bed, he whimpered and whined but obeyed leaving the two of them to stand awkwardly in the doorway.

Lola put on the most sickly-sweet grin she could muster before turning to him, “to what do I owe this pleasure? What? No Blake with you?” She cocked an arched eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest, heaving with rage. Lucas’ eyes flitted down to her chest, suddenly aware of the silky teddy hugging her frame. Lola simply scoffed and turned on her heels. “Goodbye Lucas.” She swung the door shut behind her, however, she deliberately only applied enough force for it to partially close, hoping he’d stay and follow her in.

Lucas couldn’t help but smirk and shake his head, thankful for her not-so-subtle invitation. He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him, automatically removing his shoes and placing them in the empty spot on the rack, just as he had a hundred times before. Music was still blaring loudly throughout the flat, causing the ground to vibrate every so often. Lucas followed Lola into the living room, finding her perched on the arm of the sofa, staring down at the floor. He approached the radio and flicked it off sighing deeply. He took a seat in the armchair in the far corner of the room. Lola allowed herself to look at him, just once. _Fuck he looks good_, she thought to herself, even one look may have been a mistake.

Silence penetrated the room, neither of them knew what to say to the other. Lucas’ eyes began to wander around the room, desperate for anything to break the silence. His gaze rested on the empty bottles for a second, but to Lola’s relief he didn’t say anything about them. Instead he turned his attention to the wall. “So, Chelsea still isn’t done with the living room then? I thought you guys decided on blue weeks ago”

“She bought a new pillow, so everything has to change” Lola responded flatly. “What the fuck are you doing here, exactly?” She continued, glaring at him.

“What choice did you give me Lol?” She winced.

“Don’t call me that.”

“You haven’t been returning any of my calls.”

“Usually that means someone doesn’t want to talk to you, not that you should turn up at their door unannounced ruining their Friday evening.”

Lucas raised his brow. “Oh yes, Lol, I can see you’re having a blast.” He gestured to the empty bottles on the coffee table.

“I said don’t. call. me. that.”

“I mean honestly, what are you hoping to achieve by getting this hammered? You look pathetic.” She tried to hide how much his words had stung her.

“Me pathetic?! You know, maybe I got this hammered to try and better understand the state you were in when you decided to fuck her instead of coming home to me.” She could feel the tears swelling at the back of her eyes, hot and furious. She blinked hard to dismiss them. Lucas just sat in shock, hanging his head in shame.

She stood up, and began pacing; furious now. “I’m still quite confused to be honest. What exactly is it about her? I mean are there any of you villa guys she hasn’t bewitched? Jakub’s the newest to the club, congratulations to him.” She sloppily snatched the bottle of tequila once more raising it in the air in a mock toast, taking a swig. “Is that why you’ve come crawling back here? Because she ditched you for him?” 

“It wasn’t like that and you know it. It was a mistake, nothing more, a one-time thing-“

“It wasn’t a one-time thing!” She was nearly screaming. “Usually when people make a mistake, they learn from it, they don’t do it again. But not you, oh no, you had to do it twice just to be sure it wasn’t the right choice. You humiliated me on the show, and I was stupid enough to take you back, and then you have the nerve to do it to me again on the outside.” She was shaking with rage. Lucas stood up and attempted to comfort her, but she swatted his hand away and stepped clumsily back from him.

“I was drunk, we were fighting I-I’m sorry. I love you Lola, please.” His eyes were pleading, she had to break eye contact for fear of caving and falling into his arms.

Her tone was calmer, softer “Even if I could forgive you how can I look a fool again? How can I take you back a second time; I’ll be a laughingstock. You wouldn’t know about the pressures of the media, though would you? Because somehow, even though you screwed someone else, I’m the one getting screwed by them.” She took another swig, beginning to sway now. “Why wasn’t I enough?” She whispered, barely audible.

Lucas felt his heart begin to break. She was enough, more than enough. Blake was just a stupid mistake. He felt bad admitting it, but he had just used Blake to feel better about himself. She was so easy to get. With Blake he felt superior, good enough for her, which was a nice break from feeling inadequate when he was with Lola. His own insecurities had caused him to lose the best thing to ever happen to him and he had no idea how to fix it.

“You’re more than enough, it’s me who’s not good enough. I really fucked up Lol. I’m sorry.” Lola just stared at him, taking a swig before edging closer to him to pass him the bottle.

“It’s done now," she exhaled deeply "so, how about a toast to the end of our relationship?” She was extremely drunk by this point, her speech nearly inaudible. She staggered slightly; Lucas reached out to catch her as she tumbled into his arms.

She could do nothing but stare longingly up at him, breathing in his musky cologne, it made her knees go weak. She hated herself for still wanting him, but she couldn’t help herself. Against her better judgement she leaned up close to his ear. “You know,” she began “we can still have break-up sex.” Her voice was soft and husky, it drove him wild.

“No.” He resisted.

“Why not?” She demanded, pouting furiously.

“Because you’re hammered, you need your bed, this isn’t really what you want.” He scooped up the rest of her and headed to her room, she protested but she was far too inhibriated to fight free. He lay her softly on her bed, pulling the covers over her.

“You can fuck her, but you can’t fuck me” she muttered, her eyelids growing heavy. Lucas just chuckled, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead before getting up to leave. Lola’s hand shot out, grabbing at his.

“Stay.” She murmured, “please.” He hesitated for a second, before climbing into the other side of the bed, allowing her to nestle into his chest. She hated how calm she felt listening to the steady beat of his heart, how safe she felt in his arms, she knew she’d hate herself in the morning but for now she didn’t care. For now, she could pretend nothing was wrong. “I wish you hadn’t blown us up” she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

“Me too” he said, kissing the top of her head, basking in the short time he had with her back in his arms.


End file.
